Remember me
by KittieBatch
Summary: En el pasado de Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade existe un pasaje que escribieron juntos, sin embargo con el tiempo los recuerdos se esfuman. Y en ocasiones, duele aceptar que nada realmente es como fue años atrás. (OS Mystrade.)


**Remember me**

Lestrade se mecía en la silla de su oficina. Esa silla tipo ejecutivo que usualmente era tan cómoda ahora le resultaba insoportable. Llevaba dos horas allí, todos se habían marchado a casa, todos menos él. Con el regreso de Sherlock muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Horas antes recibió un mensaje citándolo en una parte del subterráneo. Aunque dudó ir su instinto le dijo que era seguro y acudió. Encendió un cigarrillo y la voz del Detective hizo eco en su cabeza. No estaba muerto.

Con la conmoción no pudo más que alegrarse de su regreso, sin embargo ahora que lo meditaba tenía muchas dudas acerca de sus verdaderas razones. A diferencia de Anderson que solo deseaba satisfacer el deseo mezquino de su pequeño Fan Club, él conocía mejor a Sherlock y si fingió su muerte debió tener fuertes razones. Supuso que la principal se trataría de la seguridad de John, no sabía si existían otras tras esa. Emitió un suspiro largo y siguió balanceándose, no quería volver a casa aún. No tras un divorcio. No había por qué volver.

Días después de la conmoción de la vuelta del detective Mycroft citó a su hermano en su casa. El Club Diógenes era el lugar menos indicado para hablar del tema que deseaba tratar. Ese tema tenía nombre y apellido. Gregory Lestrade.

─¿Cómo lo tomó?─ Habló Mycroft una vez se hubo servido whiskey y tomado asiento en su sillón favorito.

─Vaya, creí que ya no te interesaba ese pez dorado─ la voz burlona de Sherlock apareció a tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en el político buscando descifrar los sentimientos de su hermano.

─Cambio de tema, ahora─ siempre evadiría hablar sobre el DI, aún en contra de sus deseos de saber más acerca de él. Fue una suerte volver a encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo.

La conversación de ambos hermanos tomó un ritmo de burlas, aunque en el interior de Mycroft solo reinaba el recuerdo.

¿Quince, veinte, veinticinco? No recordaba cuantos años pasaron desde la última vez que vio a Gregory Lestrade, eran tan solo unos chicos llegando a la secundaria. No se hubiesen conocido si no fuese por circunstancias poco predecibles. Ese año en el mejor colegio de toda Inglaterra, se abrieron algunas becas para chicos prodigio en distintas áreas. Fue cuando el pequeño Greg Lestrade fue admitido, era todo un genio con el cálculo, no tenía rival para los números. Admirado por todos en su antigua escuela sus padres lo inscribieron para la beca y aún contra toda posibilidad ganó el puesto.

Para Mycroft, un joven con aires de líder sabelotodo resultó un golpe bajo verse desplazado en la clase de cálculo por el ingenio de ese niño dos años menor que osaba tomar clases avanzadas. En los primeros meses se encargó de hacerle saber cuánto se le despreciaba en ese lugar. El pequeño Greg no hizo más amigos que aquellos en su misma condición de becados. No encajaba con todos esos niños ricos, a veces se sentía triste, pero la mayoría del tiempo presentaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Amplia y segura, así ahuyentaba a quien quisiera humillarlo. Bueno a casi todos, solo aquel tipo perfecto llamado Mycroft Holmes era capaz de burlarse del más mínimo detalle de su ser. No entendía como lo lograba, cómo llegaba a saber tanto de sí mismo si jamás cruzaban palabra.

Corría abril cuando Greg se decidió averiguar el misterio. Lo esperó paciente después de una de las clases y antes de que pudiese decir nada cerró la puerta del aula quedando los dos solos.

─¡Déjame salir!─ ordenó furioso Mycroft al pequeño que lo veía de una forma diferente.

─¡No! ¡No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas cuál es tu maldito problema! ¡Me molestas todo el tiempo y me estoy cansando! ¡No eres nadie para decirme cosas tan crueles!─ la voz aun infantil del chico dejó sin palabras a Mycroft que parpadeó sin creer que ese esqueleto castaño le hablase de esa manera. Y más interesante el no ver duda en su actitud.

─Eres un tonto ingenuo─ sonrió de lado observando como la respiración del chico se agitaba "seguramente es asmático" se dijo y es que su pecho subía y bajaba con anormalidad.

─No importa si lo soy, sé que soy más pequeño que todos es esta mugrosa clase, sé que me odian por no ser como ustedes, sé que desprecias el hecho que un simple chico sin familia influyente esté en este lugar ¡sé muchas cosas! Y aunque no lo creas ¡odio estar aquí!─ la voz del chico llenó el lugar, de pronto las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de ira, frustración y enojo. Él no quería estar en ese horrible lugar, lo hacía por sus padres que estaban felices de que su hijo fuese aceptado en un lugar como ése. Si en sus manos estaba el darles esa satisfacción lo haría, aunque implicara ser humillado por esos chicos ricos y mimados.

Mycroft recorrió con la mirada al pequeño humano que lloraba, supo que no era a causa suya, pero ver esas lágrimas caer por las mejillas de aquella cara infantil hizo nacer en él la culpa, entendió sus razones y siendo un chico, aún no estaba lo suficientemente corroído para despreciar aquellos sentimientos en Greg, todo aquello era un inmenso sacrificio para el niño. Seguramente extrañaba a sus amigos, su escuela, su vida. En ese lugar no hallaba nada que lo hiciera sentir bien, ni su maravilloso ingenio lo salvaba de ser el blanco de burlas y humillaciones, y la mayoría patrocinadas por el egoísta y clasista Mycroft Holmes.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección del chico que se apoyó en la pared para no caer, si estuviese solo quizás su espalda chocaría con el suelto y lloraría hasta cansarse, pero no, estaba frente a su principal agresor y ahora daba un maravilloso espectáculo del que seguramente los demás conocerían al día siguiente.

─Gregory─ susurró con voz temblorosa y quiso posar su mano en la cabeza del chico, solo recibió un golpe frenando sus intenciones, entendió que solo le humillaría más si lo tocaba de esa forma. Irónicamente ya no deseaba hacerle daño. Era el primer ser humano auténtico que se presentaba ante sí. El primero en encarar su malicia hacia el resto, la víctima que revela su poder al agresor.

─Puedes burlarte, no me importa, búrlate todo lo que quieras, no importa, ya no me importa nada. Tu y yo sabemos que jamás encajaré en un mundo como éste, solo quiero librarme de ustedes para siempre─ sollozó. Era un chico aún, valiente y decidido, pero un chico al fin y al cabo, su experiencia en la vida era nula, y su alma aún no se hallaba corroída por el mal de los adultos, se conservaba puro y de sentimientos claros como el agua.

─No me burlaré más, lo prometo─ Mycroft no pudo contenerse y tomó en un abrazo al pequeño, su cuerpo era delgado, frágil, el uniforme incluso le hacía un favor al darle mucha más complexión. ─He sido un tremendo idiota─ lo sintió temblar en sus brazos y en su pecho algo cálido apareció. Se asemejaba lejanamente a la sensación de protección que le generaba su pequeño y dulce hermano, quizás era eso, Greg le recordaba a Sherlock. Sin embargo había algo más, algo diferente que lo hizo dudar.

─No te creo─ intentó librarse del abrazo, pero el mayor tenía mucha más fuerza que él, su complexión era mayor y su determinación para no soltarlo impidieron que lograse su propósito. ─Nadie se arrepiente en dos segundos, nadie lo hace, las personas no sienten compasión por el perro que han pateado.

─Permite que te demuestre mi arrepentimiento─ estrechó el abrazo sintiendo como las lágrimas del menor desaparecían. Que hermosa sensación detener el llanto de Gregory Lestrade, se sentía bien tenerlo así, y aunque los sentimientos no fuesen claros, para Mycroft ese incidente movió todo su mundo.

De vuelta al presente Mycroft se limitó a observar como Sherlock murmuraba enojado cosas acerca de que John siguió su vida sin él.

─Las personas normales siempre siguen su vida, no importa lo que pase, tienen esa capacidad de avanzar─ mencionó taciturno llevando la taza de té a sus labios, el sabor resultó demasiado amargo para su gusto, quizás era el té o el pasado que ensombreció su paladar.

─¿Aún le quieres?─ esta vez no hubo rastro de ironía en la voz de Sherlock. Lo dijo como un hombre maduro que habla de un tema serio con su hermano.

─¿De qué podría servir el quererle o no en estos momentos de nuestras vidas? Fui un idiota, y quizás ya no me recuerda.

─Ibas todos los días a visitarle al hospital después de que se complicara el asma. Pasabas horas observando como dormía. Hasta yo puedo decir que te cerraste por completo al mundo cuando él desapareció.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor de los Holmes, allí estaba la verdad puesta frente a sí. De joven hizo muchas tonterías, cosas que lastimaron al actual DI de Scotland Yard. Sin embargo también quiso reparar sus errores aunque fue un poco tarde cuando lo intentó.

─Por eso me ayudaste. Sabías que él también corría peligro, Moriarty lo mataría si no hacíamos algo. Yo lo hice por John y la Sra. Hudson, pero tú lo hiciste por él. Orquestaste todo ese teatro para salvarlo.

De pronto los recuerdos volvieron, otra vez estaba en el colegio, era mayo y desde aquella ocasión cumplió sus palabras, no volvió a molestar al chico. Incluso de vez en cuando mostraba simpatía hacia él, cosa que ponía una sonrisa sincera en el chico que agradecía que las burlas se hubiesen detenido.

En ocasiones se quedaban hasta tarde poniendo en orden el laboratorio de química, en silencio disfrutaban de la compañía y pronto se le hizo indispensable la presencia del chico a su alrededor, el solo escuchar su risa lograba acelerar su corazón, ahora que le conocía mejor sentía admiración por él. Nunca se quejaba de todo lo que los profesores le pedían, llegaba de primero y se iba de último. Estudiaba como nadie más lo hacía solo para mantener esa beca y complacer a sus padres.

─¿Tomamos un helado?─ sin pensarlo propuso la idea al chico que terminaba de poner en orden los instrumentos de laboratorio.

─¿Nosotros?─ sus ojos se abrieron asombrados ante la invitación. Jamás creyó que Mycroft Holmes le invitaría un helado ─Eh… si, claro─ y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Al terminar su trabajo fueron por ese helado, la tarde caía dejando el ambiente bastante cálido. Greg y Mycroft caminaban por un parque cercano saboreando sus helados, era la primera vez que se veían fuera de la escuela, de pronto parecía que se trataban como conocidos de toda la vida aunque en realidad no supieran nada del otro.

Se sentaron en una banca y el aire sopló refrescando el ambiente. Las mejillas de Greg se hallaban rojas por el calor y Mycroft pudo apreciar por primera vez con detenimiento las facciones de aquel chico, se podía adivinar lo guapo que llegaría a ser de adulto, en unos años las chicas estarían peleándose por tener su atención.

─Gracias─ la voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

─¿Por qué?

─Por detenerte, por ver más allá y comprender que no soy ninguna amenaza.

No pudo hacer nada más que acariciar con suavidad las mejillas del chico, las palabras no podrían salir de su boca, estaba embelesado con aquel ser humano tan diferente, único, especial.

─¿Mycroft?

─¿Qué pasa?

─No me olvidarás, ¿cierto?

─Claro que no─ forzó una sonrisa, sentía que aquellas palabras le sabían a despedida, algo hacía que presintiera que se trataba de un adiós.

Al día siguiente Greg no volvió al colegio, y así pasó la semana, y el semestre. El chico no volvió jamás. Mycroft consiguió enterarse que estaba en el hospital, su primer pensamiento acerca del asma era totalmente verdad. Además de luchar con los idiotas que lo molestaban Greg sufría de asma desde muy pequeño, tenía un historial de recaídas considerable, entraba y salía del hospital con cierta frecuencia, pero en esta ocasión su cuerpo estaba muy débil, el exigirse tanto en los estudios fue contraproducente y debilitó su salud muy a su pesar.

Mycroft procuró visitarlo todos los días, le llevaba chocolates de una marca específica, procuraba contarle las cosas del colegio y pedirle que se recuperara. Pero Greg no lo escuchaba, lo mantenían dormido para que se recuperara con mayor rapidez.

Un buen día cuando llegó de visita no lo halló, una de las enfermeras le informó que fue cambiado de hospital, allí no podían proporcionarle un tratamiento adecuado y la familia decidió moverlo a otro lugar.

─Escocia, allí recibió el tratamiento necesario─ Sherlock habló con la voz grave sacando a su hermano del pasado y contestando a una de sus mayores interrogantes ─Él lo mencionó en alguna ocasión, estuve a punto de eliminar esa información pero entonces recordé que podría ser útil.

─¿Jamás te ha mencionado mi papel en su historia?

─Nunca.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos, por último Sherlock tomó su abrigo y salió sin decir mayor cosa, el político necesitaba pensar mucho acerca de su pasado.

El té seguía amargo y la mente de Mycroft estaba en blanco. Sus sentimientos parecían volver a congelarse. El querer a alguien era una desventaja. Claramente él ya no tenía sentimientos hacia el DI, solo era un elemento más de Scotland Yard y un amigo de su hermano. Eso era todo. Uno de los tantos miles de londinenses, un humano más de los siete mil millones de humanos en la tierra. Y aun así, Mycroft le tenía presente todos los días en sus pensamientos. Con la excusa de mantener informado a Sherlock se dedicó a espiarlo y a enterarse de su vida.

Se había casado hace unos años y se divorció unos meses atrás. Mantenía fuertes relaciones amistosas con Philliph Anderson y Sally Donovan, era aficionado al futbol y al rugby, amaba el café y las donas, eventualmente hacía viajes a Escocia, trabajaba más que todos. Ese último rasgo le revelaba que en el interior seguía siendo el mismo, aún a costa de su bienestar estaba dispuesto a ser mejor cada día, era humilde y aceptaba sus fallas. Incluso tomó bajo su protección a Sherlock.

Ahora lo conocían como Greg, seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa fresca y como Mycroft lo predijo se volvió un hombre muy guapo y codiciado por las mujeres y algunos hombres. Aquella voz infantil fue desplazada por una voz mucho más varonil que combinaba a la perfección con su apariencia física.

Frente a Sherlock no lo admitió pero para sí mismo sabía que ayudó a su hermano principalmente por salvar la vida de Gregory, jamás imaginó que él se vería envuelto en los planes de Moriarty, no lo pensó dos veces y movió todo lo que debía mover para eliminar a Moriarty y salvarlo. Con eso cualquiera consideraría su deuda saldada. Pero Mycroft no lo veía así, lo protegería de lo que fuese ahora que lo volvió a encontrar. Se mantendría a la sombra esperando el momento preciso para dejarlo ir. Aunque jamás llegase.

La tentación por revelarse frente a Gregory crecía cada vez más. Deseaba ver su rostro frente a frente. Aquella lejana ocasión en que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con el hombre Mycroft la desperdició en Sherlock. Aquella ocasión en que el Doctor Watson se integró a la vida de su hermano, él volvió a ver a Gregory.

Debía admitirlo, con el tiempo él mismo olvidó detalles de su pasado y su único interés se volvió Sherlock y la seguridad de la Reina y la nación. Sin aspiraciones amorosas y sin conocer la relación de su hermano con aquel DI de Scotland Yard pasaba sus días en el Club Diógenes. Bebiendo y tratando asuntos con sus congéneres.

"─ _Vamos a tomar esto con seriedad, ¡a trabajar! Donovan y Anderson, encárguense de la escena del crimen. ¡Vamos!─"_

Recordaba claro y fuerte la frase dicha por el DI, algo en aquel tono de voz lo distrajo, esa pronunciación de la "A" y los espacios al respirar entre cada palabra. Detalles mínimos que inquietaron su corazón. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Se trataría de…? Contra su aparente calma el corazón de Mycroft se inquietó logrando que esa misma noche buscara información del hombre. El rostro que vio en la fotografía del expediente distaba mucho de ser aquella cara infantil de sus recuerdos, era obvio que sería diferente. Pasaban ya muchos años desde que lo vio y si no tuviese esa mente tan exacta habría olvidado su rostro.

Leyó todo acerca de él, su pasado y presente. Estaba casado, gozaba de buena salud, era el DI más importante de Scotland Yard. No volvió a ninguna escuela que supiera apreciar su talento y estudió en lugares regulares para personas iguales a él. En su adolescencia se aficionó a las carreras en motocicleta, se volvió rebelde y desconfiado. Tuvo uno que otro altercado con la policía. Alcohol, drogas, novias… su vida personal aunque no detallada le hizo preocuparse. Del chico aquel que conoció no encontró nada.

El sonar del teléfono le hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Decidió no atender la llamada, seguramente se trataba de alguien necesitando su ayuda. Pero quien necesitaba con urgencia una mente para aclarar sus pensamientos era él.

Tomó su móvil y sin pensarlo envió un mensaje al número del DI. Ya bastaba de tanto misterio. Gregory Lestrade debía ser encarado con el pasado… o bueno, Mycroft necesitaba verle frente a frente.

 _DI Lestrade, quisiera discutir algunas cosas sobre el regreso de mi hermano. Mañana le buscaré en Scotland Yard. Mantenga la confidencialidad por favor._

 _-MH._

Greg saltó de su asiento al escuchar el ruido del mensaje entrante. Sin ganas de leerlo se limitó a apagar el teléfono e ir a casa. Llevaba días quedándose hasta tarde en el trabajo con tal de no volver a casa y con frecuencia se dormía revisando casos en su cómodo escritorio. Era cerca de media noche y sentía el cansancio abrazando sus hombros.

─Mañana será un nuevo día─ se dijo yendo a su auto y partiendo al apartamento de soltero en que vivía. No tardó mucho en caer rendido sobre la suavidad del colchón que lo esperaba.

Al día siguiente estaba somnoliento y bostezaba todo el tiempo. Despertó tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y coger el auto, llego retrasado y sin su café seguramente colapsaría. Quiso llamar a Donovan para pedir que le llevase un café negro del lugar de siempre, sin embargo notó algo fatal, con la prisa de la mañana olvidó el móvil. Mala cosa. Pensó en volver a casa para buscarlo, sin embargo debería esperar hasta la hora de la comida, ahora tenían trabajo atrasado.

Se resignó a tomar algo de la cafetera local y comenzó a verificar los archivos del caso, fue que uno de los empleados le informó que el Jefe deseaba verle en su oficina. Confundido se dirigió allí con pasos rápidos preguntándose qué querría aquel hombre.

─Señor, ¿deseaba verme?─ se presentó formal tras llamar la puerta tres veces y esperar que le abrieran.

─Greg, te he llamado porque alguien desea tener una conversación contigo─ el superior utilizó un tono burlón ¿qué pasaba? Dicho aquello se largó del lugar dejando a Greg totalmente confundido. Entonces decidió observar quien era su misteriosa visita. No hubo tiempo de más, un hombre alto y pelirrojo vestido de elegante forma salió a su encuentro. Su rostro se le hacía familiar ¿dónde lo había visto…?

─Gregory─ él le llamó por aquel nombre que ya nadie usaba. La duda en su rostro creció ─Perdón, Greg, ¿ahora te llaman así?─ era inevitable no usar ese tono despectivo tan adherido a su personalidad. No deseaba hablarle de aquella manera al hombre que le veía con desconcierto, dio dos pasos para quedar frente a él dudando de su capacidad para no dejarse llevar por las emociones que ver nuevamente a ese viejo conocido le ocasionaba.

─Disculpe señor, ¿qué desea de mí? ¿Le conozco de alguna parte?

─¿No me recuerdas? Soy Mycroft…

─Lo siento. No recuerdo jamás haber oído ese nombre.

La espalda del político sufrió de un escalofrío que heló cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo y detuvo momentáneamente su corazón ¿Gregory no le recordaba…? No pudo confundirse de persona. Era él. Su expediente lo constataba.

─Mi apellido es Holmes, anoche le envié un mensaje de texto para reunirme con usted para hablar sobre mi hermano menor Sherlock. ─volvió a utilizar esa máscara que le ganó el sobrenombre de "El Hombre de Hielo" por dentro se sentía devastado. Tantos años, tantos miedos, tanto esperar, tanto, tanto, ¡tanto! ¿Para qué? El hombre que tenía frente a sí parecía no recordar nada.

─Oh, el mensaje. No tuve ocasión de leerlo. Discúlpeme. Ha sido un gran error de mi parte, si usted es el hermano mayor de Sherlock entonces supongo que deben existir condiciones especiales que rodean su regreso.─ Greg respiró agitadamente. Se hallaba frente a frente con el influyente hermano del Detective Consultor. Algo tan básico como un muerto que vuelve a la vida no podía traerlo hasta allí. Algo más había pero, ¿de qué se trataba?

Mycroft suspiró en su interior. Gregory Lestrade avanzó, como todo el mundo, como los humanos promedio. Olvidó a aquel chico cruel del colegio y cambió los recuerdos por otros mejores con personas mucho más cálidas que le trataron mejor. Aprendió a vivir sin depender de nadie y se abrió camino por la vida, aún con tantas desventajas jugando en su contra. El político se resignó y bajó la cabeza agotado. Ahora debía fingir tener un propósito real. Su hermano solo era una excusa, solo lo usó para poder tener un espacio a solas con el DI. Y ahora que lo tenía era inútil. Los recuerdos se habían borrado.

─Después de un evento como este, debo asegurarme que mi hermano no cometa más tonterías, así que le usaré a usted para cuidarlo. Él claramente no me quiere en cada paso que dé, pero asegurarme de su bienestar es mi trabajo.─ soltó aquello sellando así la forma en que haría que el Inspector recordase su tiempo juntos.

Afinados los detalles y una vez fuera de Scotland Yard, solo pudo concluir lo caprichoso que resultaba actuando de aquella manera. Subió al auto y durante el trayecto a su oficina la voz de Greg diciendo que no sabía quién era martilló su cabeza. En un semáforo de Abbey Road una patrulla pasó su auto a toda prisa, pudo divisar la cabellera grisácea del hombre que le hizo prometer no olvidar jamás. En el lugar del copiloto. Claramente avanzó. Sin él, sin Mycroft, aunque él nunca pudo avanzar, su vida siempre giró en torno a esperar que aquel niño asmático y talentoso con los números volviera. Regresara a aquella aula de secundaria un día caluroso de mayo. Y retomaran el camino juntos. Avanzaran tomados de la mano a un futuro que jamás llegó.


End file.
